


Calm Before The Storm

by JackLyDarling (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fan Poetry, Gen, Guilt, musings on death eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/JackLyDarling
Summary: Poem about Snape and his days as a spy.





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece I wrote for the HP fandom. It's so old but I love how dramatic teen!me was <3

There's time before the war begins,

Where I, the spy, havetime

To sink into the depths of an armchair

Staring into the the fiery depths of the flames

Thinking, thinking…

Thinking of the near future,

Where screams of anguish ring and linger.

And as the victim nears it's end,

I can hear, as guilt overwhelms, the hounds of Hell,

Scream a greeting as another tortured soul,

Passes through the gates.

But, for now, it's silent.

Calmer than it's been in days.

As I knock back a glass of Firewhiskey,

And wait for the signal,

When I have to return to the beast,

And endure the pain of a thousand knives,

When the pain shoots up the arm on my left.


End file.
